Eve
by OkGirl
Summary: Eve's life is all but perfect. Please review this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my very first fanfiction, so please review I would like to here some feedback. This story is in the style of V.C. Andrews therefore I did make this story and I do own the characters.

* * *

Everyone thought my life was perfect; I had the perfect husband with the perfect picket white fence life. All though not was perfect in paradise.

I came home from work one night to find Corey sitting in the kitchen with a scrap of paper in front of him.

"Hi honey," I said, "how was your day?"

"How was my day, HOW WAS MY DAY!" he said sounding very angry, "I go to do a load of laundry to and I find this 'Call me babe' with some guy's number in your pocket"

"Baby that's from some drunk that gave me instead of a tip" I explained.

He seemed to get more upset. He started towards to me looking furious. He struck me across the face.

"You lying whore"

I cried out in pain.

"If I ever find out you cheated on me it'll be a lot worse." He said leaving the house.

I just sat there crying until I fell asleep. Corey never came home that night which in my mind was a blessing. I got up the next day and got ready for work before he even got back. I decided to leave early and go see a friend before work. So I tried to cover the bruise on my face as best as I could and left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eve. How are you?" Jon said opening the door after I knocked.

I can't even remember when Jon and I met. It's like we've always known each other. Jon and I have always been together, all our friends swore we were going to get married. That was before Corey. He came in with all his promises and swept me off my feet.

"Oh my God, Eve" he said looking at my face, "what did he do to you? I'm gonna kill him."

"No Jon, you can't"

"Why not? Look what he did to your face. This isn't the first time he's done this, is it?"

"Yes" I lied.

"Eve," he said making me look him in the eyes, "you can't lie to me, you never could. I'm so sorry."

He pulled me into him, hugging me and kissing my hair. I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes. I tilted my head back and let Jon kiss me passionately. He lifted me up and carried me to his bed. He started undressing me slowly kissing me starting at my neck and working his way down. He had so much passion in his kisses; I couldn't help but feel waves of pleasure wash over me.

"Jon, we should stop." I weakly protested.

His fingers began exploring my most private areas. That completely weakened my resistance. By the time he entered me, it was all I wanted, I was begging him to do it. We held on to each other, holding tighter with each swell of ecstasy. When it was over we held on to each other like if we let go we'd drown.

"Eve, I love you more than you could ever know."

"I have to go," I said, "I shouldn't have come here"

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Eve."

I rushed out the door before he could say anything else. All night at work that night I kept thinking about Jon. I did love him but if I left Corey I don't know what he would do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eve, are you alright?" asked Michelle, one of the other waitresses.

"Ya. Why?"

"Cause you don't seem to be here and you just got a new table."

I was so happy when my shift was over. I went home and was exhausted.

"Honey I'm home. Where are you?" I shouted.

"I'm downstairs." He replied.

"Where were you today?" I asked, "You weren't home when I left for work."

"I was out thinking," he answered, "baby I'm so sort, but you know how I get when you take numbers from guys. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. Look it's almost already healed." I replied even though it still really hurt.

After that we never brought it up again and Corey was a lot better.

I would sneak over to Jon's everyday before work. It was the highlight of my days. About six weeks after Jon and I started sleeping together, I found out I was pregnant. I had to tell Corey and convince him this was his child.

When I came home to tell Corey, I knew something was wrong. He had my cell phone in his hand.

"You whore, your sleeping with someone else."

He grabbed me by the hair and threw me to ground, and then he started punching me over and over. He ripped my clothes off and forced himself into me. I begged him to stop, but every time I did he would hit me harder.

Finally once he was satisfied he got up and left me there. I don't know how long I was there for, but I remember the doorbell ringing and watching someone walk in after that it all black.


End file.
